Flashback and Come Back
by CynthiaSays
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando te obligan a estar con algún ex o un amorío imprudente en el mismo salón de clases? Ciel Phantomhive se verá sumergido en recuerdos una vez que Sebastian llega a molestarle las ideas


_**Hola, soy realmente, totalmente nueva en todo esto, puedo decir que es mi primer fanfic, historia o novela que termino y me siento algo orgullosa por ello(?) no es lo mejor, pero de algo se empieza. Siempre quise tener una historia cliché y por aquí comencé. Debo añadir que esta totalmente inspirada en hecho reales y la idea se me cruzo cuando quede varada con mi ex un transporte publico. Espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Cualquier personaje que aparece aquí no es mio si no de la nada estúpida y si muy sensual Yana a la cual adoro y amo.**_

_**Dedicado a mis mejores amigas Rubi ( Rubi little sunshine) y Perla ( PerlhaHale) quienes me llevan apurado a que ya lo suba desde hace como un mes:D**_

**Flashback and Come back**

* * *

><p>— ¿Tarde Michaelis?<p>

Un pelirrojo maestro quito la vista de la pizarra para centrarla en la puerta principal, pues el joven Sebastian había llegado tarde en su primer día de clases de nuevo semestre. Era el colmo. El pelinegro le había prometido que en el siguiente semestre se repondría, que haría lo posible por no llegar tarde y que se esforzaría más en los estudios, pero este no contaba con que Grell Sutcliff nuevamente le fuera a impartir la materia de química.

—Le prometo que es la primera y última vez

El profesor bufo y un ojiazul de fila de en medio en segundo banco estaba gritando por dentro mientras se escondía tras sus libros al escuchar tan familiar voz, miraba hacia otro lado que no fuera enfrente y reprochando mil veces en su mente _"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?" _ ¡Maldita sea! ¡De todos los salones que existen en esa preparatoria… ¿PORQUE EN EL SUYO?! Quería morirse en ese momento, quería salir corriendo, quería obtener un súper poder de invisibilidad o alguna jodida cosa de esas, ¡Solo no quería estar ahí!

— ¿Cuántas veces no he escuchado esas palabras de su boca? —Se encogió de hombros —… Le daré solo una oportunidad. Más vale que me sorprenda en este semestre.

Asintió mientras el profesor comenzaba a vagar con la mirada tratando de encontrarle un buen asiento al _demonio _, no lo sentaría cerca de las damas, pues , sabía que este era realmente popular y ya comenzaba a notar ciertos comentarios de las jóvenes quienes peinaban sus mechones de cabello tratando de lucir _"atractivas"_ para él.

_No aquí, por favor, no aquí. En cualquier lado solo aquí no ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! _

Rogaba el menor tratando de ocultarse tras el cabello alborotado de la chica de enfrente suyo.

—Siéntese al lado del joven Phantomhive. Es su amigo ¿no? Tal vez siendo aún más cercano a él pueda contagiarse de esa misma responsabilidad e inteligencia que él tiene.

_¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! _

Ciel dejo de esconderse y observo a Sebastián acercarse. No sabía si sonreírle, si saludarlo o pasarlo por alto, pues él se veía con exactitud, algo incómodo, sabía que lo estaba, a pesar de que nunca demostraba ese tipo de sentimientos, lo conocía y muy bien… realmente bien.

Ciel escucho al profesor decir _"Continuemos…", _pero de ahí no supo nada más, solo dedico a mirar de reojo como Sebastián paro a su lado para ponerse en el pupitre y adentrarse en el momento más incómodo que él hubiera podido vivir y presenciar, incluso en varias ocasiones trato de lucir ocupado mirando hacia en frente y nunca a su lado, "escribiendo" las cosas que Sutcliff decía , cuando en realidad lo único que había en su libreta era un vomito entero de "KILL ME" en plumón rojo.

_¡Maldito demonio! ¡MALDITO DEMONIO! _

El chico respiro pesadamente para esta ves apoyar la mano en su barbilla. Era la primera vez que no ponía atención en clases, quería convencerse que era culpa del profesor, mira que llegar en pleno primer día a comenzar a dar toda una clase de conversiones químicas cuando de costumbre se llegaba solamente a anotar el porcentaje de la materia y a presentarse, daba igual, de cualquier forma él hubiera estado bien atento, no dando miradillas hacia la ventana de su derecha para en realidad observar el rostro de Sebastian; quien al parecer estaba aplicando la misma que él de no hacer contacto visual hacia el lado izquierdo.

— ¡Michaelis! …

Llamo el pelirrojo haciendo que Ciel volviera en sí. Sacudió su cabeza y miro hacia enfrente.

… Recuérdeme cuando se forma un covalente

Sebastián pudo haber quedado mudo, pero lo único que pudo salir de sus labios eran un "humm…" tras un "bueno… este…" haciendo que el ojiazul lo mirara con aspiración desesperada y cansada ¿Realmente no lo sabía? ¡Lo habían estudiado juntos hace poco menos de meses para su examen! Ya que había reprobado la materia y no le quedaba de otra más que volver a presentar y llevar todas las tareas y ejercicios del semestre, por fortuna tenía a Ciel y le hizo pasar al menos con un setenta y cinco.

_Cuando se unen dos elementos con electronegatividad y ambos son metales _

_Dos elementos con electronegatividad y ambos son metales._

_Ambos son metales._

Ciel estaba a punto de darse de golpes contra la mesilla del pupitre.

—Cuando se unen dos elementos con electronegatividad y ambos son metales — Le susurro a lo bajo tratando de ocultar su boca con las manos

— ¿Qué? — Interrogo al mismo volumen sin dejar de mirar al profesor

_Serás idiota y aparte de idiota sordo._

Este rodo los ojos con pesadez para volvérselo a repetir, de inmediato entendió respondiéndole a Sutcliff quien asintió dedicándole un "Parece que te vino bien ese examen en segunda oportunidad… "y volteo al pizarrón volviendo a su clase.

Ciel esperaba al menos un gracias , pero por el contrario lo único que obtuvo fue silencio de su parte. Detestaba que fuera a veces tan difícil de leer, se preguntaba si todo esto lo estaba matando como lo mataba a él, estaba desesperado y quería hablarle pero al parecer lo único que él lograba darle a entender era que quería evitarlo ¿Cómo se puede estar en un salón lleno de gente sin estar hablando? ¡Las cosas no eran así! ¡No lo eran! Y definitivamente lo extrañaba ¡Ah, lo peor del caso!

_Lleva puesta la camisa de The Doors._

* * *

><p>—Lizzy , no crees que el juego de <em>la botella<em> ya es algo bobo para nosotros? — El ojiazul le enarco la ceja. Eso ya era bastante de secundaria, o tal vez hasta de primaria.

— ¡Anda! Entre más seamos mejor —Insistió

Ciel termino aceptando siendo arrastrado por la rubia hasta el círculo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

De ahí, solo conocía a la chica llamada _Doll_ o al menos ese era su sobrenombre por lo bella que les parecía en la preparatoria, esta lo saludo, pues habían estado juntos un semestre y ambos se hicieron buenos compañeros.

La jugada empezó a darse dando a conocer a las primeras parejas quienes tenían la oportunidad de irse a la habitación de la madre de Elizabeth y ahí hacer lo que les diera su remota gana. Era como una combinación de _la botella y siete minutos en el paraíso. _

Para suerte de Ciel no le había tocado ni una sola vez, ¡Ni una sola! , soltaba un menudo suspiro queriendo que por obra del espíritu santo le tocara con Elizabeth, desde hace un buen rato que la joven había llamado su atención y tenía una gran curiosidad de probar besarle.

_¡Vamos estúpida botella! ¡No me hagas odiarte más de lo que ya lo hago! ¡Joder! ¡Sorpréndeme! _

— ¡VAN SEBASTIAN Y CIEL!

Grito anunciando un joven de cabellos canos ocasionando que la euforia en el círculo se destrancara. Definitivamente se esperaba todo menos eso. Incluso para comprobar observo la botella quien apuntaba a un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos rojizos con una playera del mismo tono de su cabello en un gran logo de una de sus bandas favoritas: _The Doors._

Lo último que Ciel supo fue que un par de chicas se habían emocionado tanto al respecto, que habían levantado al moreno y a él del suelo y los habían llevado a empujones y griteríos chiflados hasta la recamara.

—Quita esa cara, créeme que me lo agradecerás.

Dijo Doll cerrando la puerta dejando a ambos solos.

¿A qué se refería con eso? Había escuchado que Sebastian era realmente popular en la preparatoria, no lo conocía muy bien, jamás había estado en su salón de clases pero había fuertes rumores de que este y una chica de grado mayor habían _follado_ en el almacén de educación física. Conocía de vista también a esa joven, era muy amiga de Doll. El punto es que ¿En qué estaban pesando todos ellos en haberlos encerrado? No pensaran que se tienen que besar.

¿O sí?

Ambos habían quedado un tanto anonados y mudos al respecto haciendo que la habitación quedara en un silencio un tanto abrumador e incómodo.

Ciel había quedado cabeza agacha y frunciendo los labios, coloco sus manos dentro de los bolsillos. Estaba nervioso evidentemente, sentía como las manos le sudaban hasta chorrillos mientras que a Sebastian por primera vez en la historia sentía una enorme curiosidad por besar a un hombre y no cualquiera, sino ese que tenía enfrente. El moreno fruncía el ceño ante sus pensamientos tan anormales que había tenido desde hace veinte segundos, pero trataba de meterle a su mente que solo era la sensación de pánico en esa habitación tan encerrada.

El menor sintió como unas manos se apoderaban de sus muñecas y lo guiaban directo hacia la pared quedando acorralado por un aroma en verdad delicioso y la figura de Sebastian frente a él, este no sabía de donde había agarrado tal valor de hacerlo y al parecer estaba tan asombrado como el chico que tenía enfrente.

— ¿Que-que es lo que haces imbécil?

— Terminar con esto — Contesto con una encogida de hombros

Ciel había besado unas cuantas chicas antes, pero sin duda, ningún beso se comparó como el que estaba viviendo en estos precisos momentos. Cerro los ojos rindiéndose y moviéndose a como él le marcaba y mandaba. Notaba su experiencia y adoraba eso que hacía con su lengua de remojar sus labios y morder el labio inferior para entonces rozar la nariz con la suya, sentía como las piernas le temblaban y una corriente eléctrica cruzaba toda la parte de su abdomen.

El mayor había quitado la mano de su muñeca para entonces ir directo a su mejilla y sostener su nuca; profundizo el beso devorando al ojiazul quien cedía a todas sus peticiones y había puesto su mano directo en su abdomen pasando la yema de sus dedos por encima de su camisa. Cualquiera de los dos estaba jurando perder la cabeza y Sebastian quien ya estaba teniendo ideas lascivas al respecto intento controlarse, pero sabía que de un momento a otro las cosas se le iban a escapar de las manos y terminaría por darle un buen uso a la cama de los Middleford.

—¡Se acabó el tiempo!

Grito Elizabeth tras un coro de aullidos, golpeteos y risas tras la puerta.

Sebastian aun no acababa y no había dejado de besarlo y Ciel no había terminado tampoco así que decidieron acabarlo convirtiéndolo en uno rápido resellándolo con un beso pequeño finalmente. Ciel quien se mostraba aún más agitado que el mayor cayo en cuenta que había sufrido de una erección ante el beso ocasionando que el moreno echara un vistazo abajo y enarcara una ceja tras seguir con una risa burlona.

—N-no no vas a contar esto ¿Cierto?

El negó.

—No lo haré

Pero Sebastian no había cumplido tal termino , había estado pensando en esa noche por el resto de la semana, no se lo había quitado de la cabeza por más que saliera, practicara o utilizara cualquier otra mierda para distraerse, siempre volvía a lo mismo e incluso peor aún evitaba a Ciel a toda costa. Anteriormente no conocía al chico, según él, había tomado en alguna ocasión el periódico escolar y había visto que logro ganar el primer lugar en un concurso de ortografía, después de ahí no supo más, no era como si le interesara, recuerda que hizo bola ese papel y se lo aventó a Calude justo en la nuca porque se encontraba aburrido en clases. Fue entonces cuando Claude fue su única escapatoria, tal vez el no contarlo era lo que lo estaba consumiendo así que decidió hacerlo en una de esas que se saltaron la clase de Grell. Era su mejor amigo y aunque al principio se rio y burlo termino por decirle que si seguía pensándolo era porque de alguna u otra forma le gusto y que lo buscara después para hablar de ese beso, tal vez aclarando la situación las cosas volvieran a ser como las de antes. El moreno termino asintiendo.

La clase de violín había terminado y el ojiazul respiraba con pesadez, incluso estaba más terrible que antes. Había decidido tomar clases extras en la preparatoria para que las clases en su casa se facilitaran más, pero sin duda el violín no era lo suyo o simplemente ese instrumento con cuerdas lo odiaba. La maestra le había comentado que estaba más distraído de lo normal y la verdad es que si había acertado, pensar a diario en Sebastian había hecho que incluso sacara un setenta en el anterior examen de cálculo cuando él normalmente podía sacar el cien limpio, lo que más lo distraía era la pésima actuación de Sebastian al "no haberlo visto" y tratar de evitarlo incluso en la cola de la cafetería.

—Te buscan afuera Ciel…

Llamo su atención Ronald, un integrante nuevo con quien se había llevado lo bastante bien en el taller. Se encontraba guardando el violín en el estuche

—Gracias

Sacudió su cabeza volviendo en si nuevamente.

—Te veo el viernes.

Ciel asintió para el marcharse y dejarlo solo en el salón. Camino hacia afuera y lo primero que vio fue al ojirojo con la mochila colgada de un solo lado y una camisa negra como las que acostumbraba llevar, este parpadeo un par de veces ante la idea que se cruzó por la mente de verlo terriblemente atractivo ¿Pero que le pasaba? Se dio un pellizco sin saber realmente porque.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Peor aún ¿Cómo sabes que estoy aquí?

—Lo investigue. Vine a hablar sobre lo que paso en la fiesta de Elizabeth…

—Ya habíamos quedado en que no diríamos nada. Ni siquiera los de esa fiesta lo saben recuerda que negamos todo. No hay nada de qué hablar.

Se encogió de hombros.

¿Tan orgulloso era? Bien que este desea que lo vuelva a besar, fue el primero en comenzar todos esos "toqueteos"

Tras unos segundos de silencio Sebastián termino por tomar al menor y besarlo de cuenta nueva quien al principio no estaba tan seguro de hacerlo, estaban en la escuela y en cualquier momento todos saldrían de sus aulas, pero termino por olvidarlo cuando Ciel comenzó a adentrarse en su boca y seguirle el paso. El menor tenía unos labios tan exquisitos que se le hizo casi imposible negarse ante ellos. No tenía idea si alguien los había visto pero le importaba en lo más mínimo aún tenía ganas de él y esa sensación ni con finalizar este segundo se le había ido. Realmente le gustaba y disfrutaba de besarlo.

—Ciel, me gustas.

Le había dicho el mayor tras otro más de sus besos. Después de esa ves no habían dejado de verse y habían comenzado a salir como "amigos" pero de estos no tenían absolutamente nada. Cada que se veían terminaban escondiéndose y besándose en cualquier lugar que encontraran donde hacerlo, pero haciendo a un lado todo eso. Ciel, no había encontrado nadie que se le asemejara en gustos, en realidad, desde que recordaba había batallado para encontrar a alguien con quien realmente le gustara estar. Tenían gustos parecidos, los tenían musicalmente y ambos disfrutaban de las películas buenas y malas de terror sin olvidar que podían pasar horas jugando _Halo_.

En esta ocasión Sebastian había ido a la casa de Ciel para que le explicara unas cuantas cosas de física, estaba a punto de dejar la materia y lo único que le salvaba era pasar el último examen. Ciel como tutor era excelente pero todo paso a lado cuando comenzaron a besarse como de costumbre era.

El ojiazul levanto el ceño cuando abrió los ojos.

—Me gustas también.

Había respondió para entonces volver a besarle y Sebastian poder hacerle el amor por primera vez.

* * *

><p>—... fue cuando el ginecologo le dijo a <em>la carreta <em> que había sido virgen después de haberse cogido a media preparatoria. Todos le habían dicho que era por detrás y ella no tenía idea alguna. Por eso estaba tan desesperada al saber porque no había quedado embarazada después de contraer matrimonio y seguir haciéndolo por ahí mismo…

Medio salón había caído en burla y risas tras otras de las historia de Sutcliff ¿En qué momento había dejado de hablar de la materia y se había adentrado en sus historias de siempre? Bueno, nuevas para quienes no habían tocado con él.

El pelirrojo bajo las piernas del escritorio al escuchar el timbre que indicaba cambio de hora y siendo el primero en salir lo único que dijo fue "Los veo mañana". Sebastian quien no se había reído de esa historia por haberla escuchado ya cuatro veces con él, saco dinero de su mochila y sin verlo pasó hasta la puerta y la sostuvo como acostumbraba dejando pasar primeramente a las jóvenes quienes le sonreían y coqueteaban, este les devolvía la sonrisa y Ciel sentía ganas de asesinarlas tanto a ellas como a él. Se fue de ahí sin siquiera mirarle con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y él siendo el ultimo, salió del aula para encontrarse a un rubio quien seguía con la mirada al pelinegro y enseguida miraba a Ciel con una ceja alzada y una mueca burlista.

—Wow, wow, wow ¿Es en serio Ciel? ¿Tocaste con Sebastian?

Alois Trancy cayó en una sonora carcajada haciendo que resonara en todo el pasillo logrando que un maestro lo callara con el típico "Shhh" el joven paso sus manos directo a sus labios tratando de que no saliera otra vez tal sonido, pero por causa de esto se le salía una que otra risilla aguantada. No hacía más que Ciel rodara los ojos y se cruzara de brazos.

Trancy y Phantomhive se habían conocido hace dos semestres atrás. Se habían hecho muy unidos desde el principio y llevado a esto, se hicieron mejores amigos. El rubio conoció la relación de Sebastian y Ciel cuando esta ya estaba por acabarse, pero logro verla cuando estos eran inseparables, Sebastian se sintió celoso un tiempo de Alois, pero aclarando situaciones lograron llevarse bien, incluso salieron en citas dobles con algunos de los tantos amoríos del rubio.

—_Deberías presentarme a tu amigo Claude — Decía el ojiceleste con esa sonrisa picaresca que utilizaba cada vez que miraba al mejor amigo de Sebastian cuando llevaba a rastras a Ciel a los casilleros y duchas de los jugadores de americano. Ver a Claude sudando y terminando un entrenamiento era lo que Alois Trancy necesitaba al terminar clases los miércoles y viernes. Además no solo pensaba en él, Ciel también disfrutaba de ver a Sebastian de tal forma. —… está realmente buenísimo. _

_Sebastian solo negaba con una risa burlona para entonces mirar a su novio y decirle:_

—_El rubio tiene problemas._

A pesar de la diferencia de personalidades y la diferencia de gustos, hicieron que estos se unieran y se hicieran casi uno mismo. En ese corto tiempo se dieron cuenta que se tenían el uno al otro y no había en nadie en quien confiar más que ellos dos. Gozaban de estupideces y _platicas inspiracionales_.

—Basta —El ojiazul lo miro con ojos entrecerrados— Si ¿Qué no has visto?

—No podrías tener más mala suerte

Ambos caminaron hacia una banca cercana para sentarse en ella. El frio cada vez se hacía más fuerte con medida que pasaban las horas y en ese lugar no podría haber menos árboles. Las narices de los jóvenes se tornaban más rojizas y Ciel detestaba ese olor a café que venia directo de la sala de maestros quienes disfrutaban de una habitación caliente. Pudieron haberse quedado dentro de la cafetería, pero ese lugar se inundaba y a pesar de ser lo bastante grande Ciel se engentaba con facilidad.

—Ni siquiera lo menciones ha sido la peor clase que he tenido en mi vida

—Vi salir a Grell de tu salón. No puedo creer que ese tipo te de clases ¿Has escuchado lo que dicen todos?

— ¿Qué fantasea con todos los de americano o cualquiera al que le de clases?

—Aparte. Dicen que folla con el director en la sala de maestros después de clases ¿Puedes creerlo? —El rubio saco una carcajada solo de imaginarlo

—¿El director? ¿Hablas de William Spears?

—El mismo. Ni siquiera lo dudo.

—Tampoco yo.

Ambos sacaron una carcajada. Era difícil hacer reír a Ciel, pero simplemente con escuchar la voz del rubio era suficiente, decía las cosas de una manera peculiar y siempre tenía un comentario que le hiciera reír.

—Era obvio que Grell te quiso bajar a Sebastian, aunque ni siquiera le hizo caso, es por eso que ahora su venganza consiste en tocar cada semestre con él para así reprobarlo.

El rubio bromeo tomando varias piedras del suelo para así comenzar a lanzarlas a la nada.

—Estas demente Trancy

Negó.

— ¿Qué? Lo que digo es verdad. ¿Acaso no mirabas como incluso iba a los juegos con un cartel de "Go Sebastian Go"?

El peliazul soltó una risilla al recordar al profesor con incluso una camisa del equipo y pompones en varios partidos.

—_Esta chiflado ¿Lo has visto? Incluso me grita "Sebas-chan" cuando estoy a punto de lanzar _—Comentaba el moreno un tanto confundido.

—_No querrás ganarte su odio ¿verdad? Es mejor que te dejes querer_—Respondía Ciel con una sonrisa burlona en los labios

—_No puedo creer que mi novio acaba de darme libertad por dejarme querer por un maestro._

—_No puedes meterte en más problemas Sebastian. Además, él no es competencia para mí. _

— _¿Tan seguro estas?_

—_Sí._

Entonces el menor le besaba en los labios. Era mucho mejor quedarse hasta el final, todos se marchaban y los casilleros quedaban solos para ellos dos.

— ¿Hablaste con él?

—Ni siquiera me sostenía la mirada. Pero está bien… supongo.

Ciel tomo una de las rocas que Alois había tomado estrellándola con fuerza contra el árbol. Si, definitivamente estaba desesperado. Así siguió jugando ocasionando que incluso rebotaran y llegaran casi al lugar de su inicio.

—¡Ciel! ¡Ciel!

Llamo la atención una voz. Se había tomado las cosas tan enserio y se había profundizado tanto en lanzar las rocas que no se había dado cuenta que seguramente aquella voz había estado llamándolo desde hace un buen rato y no solo esa voz si no también la de Trancy.

— ¿Ronald? —Pregunto una vez que se calmó y volteo hacia él. — ¿Qué sucede?

—Quería llamar tu atención. Tocamos en el mismo salón, pero estuviste tan distraído en toda la clase que no encontraba ni como saludarte, incluso para salir hace un rato te tardaste demasiado.

Ciel se ruborizo un poco. ¿Cómo es posible que toda su distracción, nerviosismo y desesperación con rocas tuvieran nombre y apellido? Por fortuna hacia bastante frio ocasionando que ese rosa en sus mejillas por causa de vergüenza se notara más por el clima que por otra cosa. O eso quería al menos pensar él.

—Sí, bueno… —Dijo pasando las manos por su nuca sin saber que decir.

— ¿Por qué no vamos por algo de almorzar? Tengo hambre —Interrumpió Alois

Ronald se encogió de hombros asintiendo y Ciel solamente los siguió. Caminaron hasta la cafetería que por fortuna ya estaba más "vacía". Ronald opto por comprar un sándwich junto con una soda mientras que Alois prefirió los hot cakes que preparaban especialmente para esas fechas, Ciel no tenía hambre por lo cual solo se compró un jugo.

— ¿Qué paso contigo y Claude Alois? Escribieron en una publicación que estaban saliendo — Pregunto el de anteojos.

—Nos hemos visto un par de veces…

Y fue ahí donde Ciel volvió a escuchar la emoción de Alois. Que habían estado saliendo, que la primera vez lo invito a un partido y después de ese partido se besaron, que han ido al cine, a antros, incluso Claude lo invito a una fiesta familiar en casa de su abuela la cual era muy adorable y le había dicho:

—_Tu amigo es muy mono Claude, mira esas mejillas que tiene. Incluso es más lindo que ese otro muchacho que trajiste una vez… _

Y después de ahí se las pellizco. Y después de eso le presumió que según la abuela era más lindo que Sebastian. Alois estaba muy seguro que pronto Claude le pediría algo más, sin embargo Ciel no pensaba lo mismo. Había visto esas publicaciones en Facebook y muchas y muchos comentaron que se vería realmente mal que Claude resultara homosexual, otras por el contrario habían puesto que ambos hacían una maravillosa pareja. Pero Claude era de americano ¿Qué pensaría el entrenador? Peor aún ¿Qué tal si por el hecho que sale con Alois es mal visto, el entrenador lo ve mal y la universidad que ofrece buenas becas no le llama? Es por eso que también se ocultaba en ese tiempo con Sebastian, quería procurar su futuro.

Hizo una mueca al respecto.

—Ronald es mejor que nos vayamos, han pasado ya quince minutos

—No, espera Ciel aún es temprano.

—Ronald, la clase dura cuarenta minutos.

—Relájate, Ciel no te dirán nada. Hago eso todo el tiempo —Aseguro Alois.

—Mira, solo voy por una rebanada de pizza y nos vamos.

El peliazul sintió como un tic le daba por el ojo derecho al ver parar al rubio de anteojos sin insignificancia y preocupación alguna. Era el primer día, ni siquiera por eso le importaba. Se limitó a cruzarse de brazos mientras checaba el reloj de su celular de vez en cuando, habían pasado seis minutos y hasta Alois que era lento para comer había terminado ya. Volteo hacia la fila y Ronnie apenas había comprado su rebanada. Como odiaba esa pizza dura, incluso se quedaba el olor a queso en el rostro de tan mala que era, pero bueno hay de gustos.

—Iré por Ronnie. Te veo en la siguiente clase o en la salida.

Alois asintió diciendo "Esta bien, iré a buscar a Claude". Ciel se paró del asiento caminando hacia Ronald jalándolo del brazo. ¡Vaya! No había ninguna preocupación en su rostro.

— ¿Qué te sucede? Aún no termino

—Termínala en el camino. ¿Te das cuenta que han pasado veinticinco minutos?

El chico le miro con cara de "¿Cuál es el problema?" ocasionando que este rodara los ojos con pesadez. Habían llegado al aula y Ronald aún no terminaba su rebanada de pizza y ahora estaban tras la puerta.

—Tírala.

— ¿Qué? ¡NO!

—Tírala o has algo. No te dejaran pasar.

El rubio miro hacia todos los lados sin saber qué hacer. Tirarla no era un opción, esa pizza de pepperoni le sabia tan deliciosa que no podía desecharla. Sin encontrar ningún otro remedio, opto por pasarla por debajo de su camisa y guardarla justo en su estómago así podría comerla entre clases ocasionando que Ciel lo mirara con una mueca de asco y pasara su mano por su frente.

—Vayamos ya —Sugirió cansado.

Mando a Ronald al principio y quien diera la cara, por su culpa había llegado muy tarde y tendría un retraso, sin olvidar que lo hizo ver semejante repugnancia ¿Qué le pasaba por la mente al hacer eso?.

—Entren los dos.

Ambos lo hicieron. Por lo visto Ash Landers les estaría dando también clases y a juzgar por el pizarrón les daría la materia de literatura.

— ¿Por qué tan tarde? ¿Se han dado cuenta que llevan más de la mitad de la clase? No me sorprende de Knox pero de usted Phanthomhive.

—Este, bueno… estuvimos comiendo y no nos dimos cuenta cuando entro —Dijo Ciel.

Ash bufo y tras segundos dijo:

—Es la última vez. Les daré solo una oportunidad y esto solo porque es el primer día, tomo mucho en cuenta la puntualidad y asistencia en clases. Pasen a sus asientos.

Ambos destinaron a sus asientos, lo hubieran hecho con logro si no fuera porque el sonido de algo cayendo haciendo "Puej" distrajo a Ciel y a toda la clase ocasionando que todas las miradas estuvieran encima de Ronald y luego la bajaran. La pizza se le había caído del estómago y había quedado ahora sucia contra el suelo.

— ¿Eso es una rebanada de pizza saliendo de su estómago Sr. Knox?

—Eso parece ¿No?

Sonrió torpemente tomando la rebana en manos y se dirigió a su asiento. Ciel ni siquiera quiso saber porque la conservo.

* * *

><p>—… <em>Alois me conto que… Ciel quiere volver contigo. <em>—Dijo Claude

_Sebastian le dio una calada a su cigarrillo para poder así combinarlo con el humo que solía hacerse por las temperaturas bajas. Había olvidado totalmente lo que se sentía tener uno en sus labios, pasarlo hasta su garganta y después hasta su cerebro. Se había olvidado lo que se sentía estar de una forma así de vacía, había cambiado el cigarro por Ciel, había cambiado tantas cosas de su vida diaria por él por su seguridad y salud. Pero ahora que él no estaba, no tenía por qué preocuparse por la salud de nadie más que de el mismo y ahora, solo necesitaba drogarse y calmarse un poco… como todos los días._

_—¿Por qué quiere hacer eso?_

_—Dice que te has descuidado y no has salido últimamente. Él está preocupado._

_¿Es todo? ¿Realmente es todo?_

—_Por mí que se vaya a la mierda._

* * *

><p>El sonido de la campana indicando el final de clases le resonó a Ciel en los oídos perturbando su sueño.<p>

¡¿Su sueño?!

El peliazul levantó la cabeza, tallo sus ojos y enseguida limpio la baba que le había escurrido de los labios. Fue un sueño profundo ¿Cómo es que se quedó dormido? Sin duda este día había sido "El jamás había…" hizo un "tch" con su boca y maldijo a Ronnie en mil formas distintas por no haberlo levantado, todos estaban saliendo ya. Miro hacia el pupitre de a lado y cayó en cuenta que Sebastian se había ido, apretó los labios y mordió su mejilla interior. La necesidad de hablarle ahora o nunca le estaba consumiendo por toda la piel. Tomo sus útiles y los acomodo en su mochila para salir enseguida del salón y buscarlo por toda la preparatoria con la mirada.

Y ahí iba, un pelinegro de chaqueta en cuero negra caminando con la mochila del lado izquierdo. Era el.

¡SEBASTIAN! ¡SEBASTIAN!

Le grito el menor haciendo que este volteara. Con la respiración agitada más de la cuenta por el asma que tenía logro llegar hasta él, lo tomo de la muñeca siendo incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos y una vez que recupero el aliento…

—…t-tengo que hablar contigo…

—¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar ahora Ciel? ¿De qué?

Respondió en seco.

* * *

><p>—<em>Te escucho ¿De qué quieres hablar?<em>

_Sebastian lo conocía bien y sabía que las cosas no iban a salir exactamente gloriosas. Sabía que cuando el menor le pedía que hablaran en ese tono era porque algo le preocupaba, cuando miraba agachas y fruncía los labios era porque algo lo estaba consumiendo y cuando pasaba las manos por los ojos y miraba hacia el lado izquierdo evadiendo sus ojos era porque algo sin duda lo estaba matando. Ciel había hecho todas esas juntas en segundos. El estómago del pelinegro se revolvió y sentía una ansiedad terrible que le hacía rodar ligeramente los ojos e incluso jugar con sus pies y con las mangas de su chaqueta._

— _¡Habla de una vez maldita sea Ciel!_

El menor frunció la ceja y pasó los dedos por la nariz. La alergia le estaba comenzando a dar o simplemente eran estúpidas reacciones psicológicas.

—_Angelina nos ha visto. Nos vio aquel día…_

—_¿De qué hablas? No pudo habernos visto_

_—¡Mierda Sebastian! Te estoy diciendo que lo ha hecho. Me lo ha dicho. Sabes que quería mantener esto oculto, sabes que los pocos parientes que me han quedado lo ven mal. Me han dicho que no está bien e incluso Angelina hablo de un psicólogo como si eso fuera una enfermedad y pudiera quitarse como un resfriado _— Bufo cansado sintiéndose de repente desesperado— _¡Solo Imagina lo mal que me vería en la universidad o cuando termine mi carrera!_

_Sebastian abrió los ojos como un par de platos ¿Cómo se atreve a decirle eso? No podía creer lo que Ciel le estaba diciendo. Aceptaba ocultarlo por él, todo maldita sea, todo lo cambio por él. Tampoco sabía que podría estar enamorado de un hombre hasta que lo conoció; estaban pasando lo mismo y si por el fuera podría gritarlo al mundo y valerle un carajo el que dirán. _

_Remojo sus labios sintiendo una furia que solo se atrevía a tragar sin aun creer lo egoísta que podría ser una persona. _

— _¿Que-e sugieres que hagamos?_

_Ciel soltó un suspiro pesado, negó y miro al ojirojo quien tenía una expresión un tanto preocupada_

—… _yo… yo quiero que terminemos_.

_Ciel observo como Sebastian asentía sarcásticamente. Estaba enfadado. No. Estaba decepcionado. Decepcionado de él; Sintió unas ganas terribles de decirle que había sido una broma y que pasaran por unas hamburguesas a Carls Jr para entonces ir a casa juntos, jugar y besarse un buen rato… quizá algo más. Pero el menor se había quedado callado frente a él y no sabía bien porque… espera, ya lo ha recordado:_

_Miedo._

* * *

><p>—De nosotros, sobre… volver.<p>

Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso de él, nunca a excepción de cuando lo conoció y se besaron. Con Sebastian todo era claro, directo, no había secretos, eran ellos siempre y ahora notaba como había cambiado todo, principalmente cayendo en cuenta que había perdido su orgullo de un momento a otro, pero ahora eso no le importaba. Sentía una pena incomparable que le hacía sudar las manos.

_Te extraño maldita sea, te extraño conmigo, te extraño a mi lado, te extraño en casa, te extraño en el salón de clases, te extraño a ti y a tu estúpida personalidad tan nefasta, extraño el ayudarte en esos exámenes que jamás apruebas, extraño tus labios y siento que esto ya es demasiado ¡¿Qué no lo ves imbécil?! Estoy casi rezando a que regreses porque no logro hacer todo cómodamente como antes y odio el que no tengas ni una jodida idea de lo que siento por ti. _

Ciel sentía que estallaba por dentro por no decir ni la cuarta parte que debía decir y sintió un ahogo terrible en su garganta.

Sebastian le miro con alguna expresión seria queriéndosele lanzar, abrazarlo y decirle que no habría problema, pues aún le quería incluso de la misma forma que antes…

Soltando un suspiro logro responder:

—No hay ningún nosotros Ciel, tú lo terminaste y no tiene caso alguno volver.

Pero no volvería a caer. Sabía que el ego de Ciel, el miedo, la inseguridad y el orgullo eran incluso más fuertes que algún sentimiento que tenía sobre él. Sabía que si volvían la historia se repetiría y que le pediría que mantuvieran todo oculto… de nuevo. Ya nada tenía caso y a pesar de que el pelinegro sentía que lo amaba tenía que decir: no.

El menor miro a sus ojos y le enarco la ceja sin aún creer que lo estuviese rechazando, era como si le hubiera puesto ya sal a una herida. Sacudió la cabeza y parpadeo un par de veces.

—¡Seb…

Sebastian suspiro comiéndose sus palabras.

—No volvamos a hablar de esto. No… no —planeo— quiero volver. Lo siento.

Dicho esto el ojiazul observo como sin más el pelinegro se dio media vuelta sin mirarle y dio en marcha hasta su destino. Sin él. Solamente así, sin siquiera dejarle hablar lo suficiente, se le había escapado de las manos, siendo una vez inseparables ahora no quería saber nada de él y la culpa solo había sido suya. Suya, suya y de nadie más.

Sintiendo un odio terrible por sí mismo, ajusto su chaqueta y en dirección contraria camino recordando que aún tenía que verlo por el resto de los siguientes meses. Sin duda tendría que ir planeando como sobrevivir a eso.

**La historia de la carreta fue real, mi profesora de química se la pasaba contando este tiempo de historias. Un saludo Imelda, gracias por hacer mi vida imposible un rato:DD**

**Acepto cualquier tipo de critica, todo sea por seguir mejorando :)**


End file.
